What a Lovely Evening
by feelslikeflying
Summary: Starts from the end of Earworm Reverberation ;)
1. Chapter 1

**okay guys, before you read it, 3 things:**  
 **1\. English is not my native language, and although i'm pretty fluent, i must have made some mistakes... sorry for that!**  
 **2\. I gave it an M rating cause i felt it was not really 'T' rated, however, it is not heavy 'M' rated as well.. So if you're looking for super heavy M content this might disappoint you haha.**  
 **3\. This is for entertainment purposes only... I obviously don't own the characters.  
Enjoy!**

Sheldon :  
Amy... . Amy... . Amy... . I am so happy to touch Amy again. It has been so long. It's like a part of me has been missing. I don't know how i went on so long without her... Well, i do know now. Because _I was living like half a man._

Amy:  
Sheldon's kissing me... SHELDON'S KISSING ME ! The shock should be strong, but all i can feel is his lips and his love... The way i am in his arms and how i'm so close to him i just wanna melt... I do wanna melt...I am melting...I can not believe it... What the hell! How is it even possible?! Last time we kissed, we couldn't get a distracted make out session on the couch... And now... This?! It's FULL BODY CONTACT right now and he's not pulling away, but only pushing me closer?! I can't... I can only touch him back like that, stroke his back and his arms, and kiss him back and let him feel how i've missed him and how much i love him...

And what is going on, IT'S BEEN A FEW MINUTES... He's not pulling away.. HOW is it possible ? Are you really Sheldon? We are nearly breathless and yet he's not pulling away and he's not letting go of me, he only hugs me tigher when we hear Dave saying something...

And he's kissing me different now, too. He lets his tongue get in my mouth... His tongue! What about the germs, Sheldon? _Weren't you worried about the germs?_

I can not process that... I'll just keep kissing him and feel him so close to me, and won't be thinking about anything!

I hear Dave leaving , and god he won't stop talking. So i just kick the door closed with my leg.

I feel Sheldon chuckling.

"what?" i'm not breaking the kiss...

"i like how you kicked him out" he's not breaking the kiss either and just kissing me different, how he used to before... How long ago it was ! Like in a different life!

I stop and am just looking at him now. My face is still mere inches from his face... He looks at me with so much love ,and happiness, it makes me ecstatic. I smile too.

"Did you hear what he said though? He called you brilliant... He's your fan you know. He wouldn't stop talking about you. Don't you love it when people worship you?"

He looks at me with the same certainty he looked at me with when he was standing in the doorway...

"I don't care. Amy... I can only think about you now".

I love how he says things matter-of-factly. Maybe because he's not good at analyzing emotions, so he's not trying to. Whenever he feels something, he just says it (unless he tries to deny it of course). He's not trying to analyze implications... He just says what's on his mind. It's so innocent and this is one of the million reasons why i love him...

I smile.

"I can only think about you too now, Sheldon"

I start kissing him again... Yes, we're kissing for real now. "Like mommies and daddies do".

Sheldon :  
I have missed her so much. This is all I can feel right now. I don't know what is going on... All my body reactions changed. She's so close, i like it. She's touching me, i like it. She's hugging me, i like it. French kissing though.. It is not that i like it. I don't know where that came from. I just feel I need to be as close to her as possible... And I... _want her._ So, is it really that bad? No, i don't think it is... I mean, maybe i should worry about the germs, but i just can't concentrate on that right now...

I move my hands a little lower on her back...

I just wanna touch her...

And i just wanna touch her _everywhere_ and i am just done denying to myself what i want ! Not after these horrendous 6 months. I love her! How to proceed though...

I move my hands on the small of her back now and just lock her tighter in my arms... I love the feeling of her so close to me. I just never wanna let her go...

Amy :  
...His hands are going to rest low on my back, and he almost... almost... Yeah touch me there Sheldon. The sensations just escalate, and i am just not calm & happy anymore. Still happy, i mean... But not calm. His hands there are just not enough... I press myself stronger into him, and his hands slide on my butt... Now we're talking! He freezes though.

I freeze too. God. It was stupid. He is gonna freak out now...

"I'm sorry..."

"Amy... "

" I know that's not what you want, and we.. i ... just got carried away, Sheldon, i'm sor..."

" Amy..."

" I don't know what i'm thinking, i just... Wait, did you wanna say something?"

"Amy... " - I notice that his hands are still on my butt actually. And he's not pulling away. He's still pretty much with me. This gives me hope...

"Yes?"

I've never seen him struggle to say something so bad.. ever. He's shy, and hesitating, and keeps reverting his eyes. I don't know what to think of that. Oh wait, I do know what to think of that. I kind of sensed the change in him even before we broke up. On our anniversary night and even before that... I think it's started after our first sleepover, actually. Something has changed. It's like he was ready for more... And i did think he was. That is, until our anniversary night. Then his Flash comment just really freaked me out. It made me think that i just imagined all that, and that it's a lost cause ... That he'll never be ready for more. But these six months, i've missed him so badly, that i've decided i don't care anymore. But now... if he is ready for more, how much more? I mean french kissing is ALREADY a _big_ deal for him. Probably he just wants to slow down.. I understand that. I just want him to be open with me, and not reject or deny whatever he feels, like before. I look into his eyes, and try to wordlessly encourage him to be honest.

He licks his lips again.

"I think... I think I've... changed my mind about touching in a way and... Can i touch you like that?"

My mind is just blank and i just don't know who this person is anymore.

Sheldon :

Oh god this is embarrassing . It truly is. I am just not the person who changes their mind easily. And admitting i was wrong... Almost impossible. But I _needed_ to say that. I _was_ wrong about it. I love her... And if i have some other _urges_ , so what. I'm so tired of denying that...

The look on her face is priceless... I think it is shocked, but as usual i am not sure. It is so frustrating not to be able to read human emotions at moments like that. Although, I was always doing better reading _Amy's_ emotions. I didn't realize it then, but i guess subconsciously i always tried harder with her than with others... I just tried to understand her. But it's been a while, i'm not used to it anymore.. But yes, i guess, shock. It looks like shock. Which is a little annoying, actually. Doesn't she realize _how much_ she means to me, and just _how much_ i've missed her? she shouldn't be so surprised...

I frown, and im about to say something, but she interrupts me.

"Yes"...

Her voice is so sweet... And this is a new expression. I am sure i have never seen it. This confuses me. She's just ... shining. She looks so happy, but different happy. I don't know what to think of that yet, but i'm gonna think about it later...

She starts kissing me again, and i feel her hands move on my back again. I love that feeling... I hated being away from her, and I just love it when she's holding me like that. It makes me so... relaxed and relieved, that she's with me again.

So, here I go...

I slowly move my hands over her posterior... Just very lightly touching & stroking it with my fingertips, but i am so relieved I can finally do it... Do it and feel absolutely _normal_ while doing that... It feels so good. Not judging myself and not telling myself i'm too superior for that. I hear her breathing quicken and it turns me on too... I should get bolder and I should do more. I _should_ do more...

Amy :  
I can feel him touching me just with his fingertips... Which already sends my pulse beating like crazy. I think all blood emptied my head and i literally have no thoughts anymore, just desires. Touch me more, Sheldon... I love your fingertips, but it is not enough...

Oh yes! Now he strokes my ass with the palms of his hands, while still kissing me, and i literally can not breathe.. this is too good... too good. I still can not believe he's doing it but i don't care. I should just enjoy... And I ... I should stop freaking tiptoeing around him like every wrong move on my side can scare him off! He came here... He told me he loved me.. And HE initiated the kiss...

Ok, well, i might have, but he reciprocated and he's been standing here kissing me for probably more than 10 minutes... So he MUST enjoy it, right? And he's a big boy; if he doesn't like something, he can say it.

So with that i just move my hands over his, and guide his hands to squeeze my buttocks cause i just _need_ to feel what it feels like...

And he does that...

OH GOD!

It feels literally better than anything i've ever felt before, ill have to throw Gerard away... And it empties my head of ALL thoughts but just one... Just one...

I pull away from the kiss and whisper "Do it more".

Sheldon :

The way she whispers it... is the sexiest thing i've ever heard from her. Well, it's not true... I never really heard anything erotic from her because i never gave her a chance to express that side of her... Or myself. For such a brilliant person like me that behavior was _extremely_ idiotic.. But oh well.

She said 'more'...

"Amy..."

I don't know why i whisper too.

"More..."

Well if she asks again, i shouldn't resist what i wanna do anyway...

I kiss her, and i squeeze her posterior again, and she moans. It sets me on fire... God, to hear her moan from something i've done is the most amazing thing in the world. So i'm crushing my lips on hers stronger, and i just keep touching her... She breaks the kiss and throws her head back. Her eyes are shut... Now , in movies this usually means the woman is enjoying it so much she is overwhelmed... If Amy's body language is the same... God. I don't know why... It drives me crazy to think I might cause her to feel like that. I know a few movements more, and i won't be able to hold it, and she's gonna feel my erection, and that will ~officially dethrone me as a Homo Novus.. I don't care. This is Amy. I trust her. I know she will not judge me, and i know she will understand. She loves me.

Her eyes are still shut and i bow down a little, i breathe in and i gather courage... And i lick her neck.

"Ohh Sheldon..."

YES.

I love to hear her say that.

I start kissing her neck, and i'm still touching her with my hands, her ass and her thighs, her back, and she keeps moaning... It turns me on so much I can't hold back anymore... I am hard now and i know she can feel it, i am expecting her to say something and i SHOULD be embarrassed and expect the worst but i just can't... Not when she's moaning in my arms like that.

Amy :  
He is kissing my neck... I don't know what is going on anymore! Licking it... This is crazy. His hands are all over me now... I can only throw my head back and enjoy it, i can't even move... Yes, Sheldon... Touch me more, Sheldon... My body's electrified and my head's just blank. I've waited so long for this... Actually , I can not even say it. I've always wanted it. But i also tried not to get my hopes up. In case it never happens. So now that it's happening... It drives me crazy. He kisses my chin and then he whispers "Amy.." so quiet it's almost inaudible... It makes me tremble from both love and passion. And then he takes my earlobe into his mouth.

Sheldon :  
"Mmm Sheldon... "

Oh yes! say my name again like that and i might just forget that Nobel is what i want the most in this life... Actually I already forgot...

I start sucking on it... She is moaning louder. I can not take it... I just can't take it anymore. I stumble to the couch and i'm taking Amy with me. I hope not to hit any furniture... There it is. I'm crushing on it, and taking Amy with me... I'm laying down, and she's laying on top of me now. I keep kissing her , and moving my arms on her body . All over her... Well, where my courage lets me... I'm still avoiding second base. But i just need to feel more of her skin. So i move her cardigan to the side a little, exposing more of her skin, and start kissing her collarbone... I move her cardigan more to the side.. I wish i could have taken it off completely... She is driving me crazy.

Amy :  
IS HE UNDRESSING ME?!

I can not believe it.. Let alone the things his kisses make me feel, just physically... the things i feel and my emotions right now just make me forget everything else. Just make me not even register anything around. Only his lips. And only his hands. But i should try to go back to reality. At least a little bit. Cause i'm losing it right now... I should try to concentrate at least a little bit. I just try to compose myself and feel all of my body.

And then, i start to feel it... IS HE HARD?

I always said i was hoping... But i never, EVER thought this moment would come... That I would feel him hard against me... That it will actually be real.

I just can not stop myself and i just move my body a little and grind against him...

"Amy..."

His voice... Shock, restraint, objection and desire all at once... I know I should stop but i can't. I'm grinding against him once more...

"Please look at me" his voice is so soft.

I gather my strength and open my eyes, and turn to look at him.. and he looks straght into my eyes... So simple. Without hiding.

He is not ready. I understand. I should. Frankly, i'm not ready either. Physically i am , emotionally i'm totally not. He just caught me unexpected... I should tell him. Reassure him we're on the same page... I don't want him to worry.

I bring my right hand to his face and cup his cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you Amy..."

I feel like it's kind of monumental. He's not ready to talk about it right this second, but he knows what i'm trying to convey. I accept and love him no matter what. Homo Novus, or an alien with urges, or a simple (yet brilliant... always briliant) man... I don't care. I just love him anyway, I just love him the way he is.

" I am not sure if i am ready for anything big yet" he whispers

I chuckle and stroke his cheek : "it's okay.. me neither"

"... But i was wondering ... If i could stay with you tonight. I just can not go away from you today... "

"Yes" i smile. "We'll just cuddle... and watch a movie. How about that?"

"It's good" he smiles. "I just need a moment to.. um... compose myself.. "

"Sure" I smile at him and i hope my smile is reassuring, and force myself to separate from him. "I'll just find a movie, and we'll watch it here , ok? Join me as you're ready"

"Ok"

He goes to the bathroom, and i am just trying to compose myself as well, and to get my emotions back to normal, while searching for a movie for us to watch. He is staying. He. is. staying. No big deal... No big deal. This is just a sleepover... This is nothing major. I should just breathe. I'm forgetting to breathe. So he had an erection.. No big deal. And he didn't run away.. He hasn't shut down... And he wants to stay with me... Even though he said he's not ready. He's not ready for intimacy, but he is ready for love.. He wants to stay with me. He just said "i just can not go away from you today". It is just overwhelming..

And he is in my apartment.

Back in my life.

Back to being my boyfriend.

Life is just beyond wonderful...

He comes back, sits on the couch and makes room for me to snuggle close to him...

I find it so sweet it almost makes me cry.

I turn on the tv, snuggle close to him, inhaling his baby powder.. So familiar. This smell. His smell...

Suddenly I remember how we cuddled like that many years ago, when bestie and Bernadette upset me.

I smile. How everything has changed since then... Three hundred sixty degrees.

"Sheldon?"

" Yes?"

"I am just so happy to be your girlfriend again".

 **A/N: I am torn whether i should leave it like this, or if it should be 2-3 chapters... Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys!  
first of all, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! They have made me happier than you can imagine : D  
Second, as you can see, I've decided to continue this story.. I'm sorry it took so long! I am undecided though if it should just cover the weekend they spent together, or Amy's birthday as well... What do you think?  
Third, I've started writing this chapter back in December and I (like most people) thought they'd wanna have the "talk" about the break up... As we can see from the latest episodes, it seems they didn't really have a big talk... And I like to follow canon as much as possible, but I didn't really wanna rewrite this cause them talking about it at least a little bit seemed in character to me... Anyway, I meant to write a bigger 'talk', but whenever I start writing them, it just feels like they'd wanna make out more than talk... I am also sorry if it's extra fluffy, but I thought it was appropriate considering how euphoric Sheldon must have felt that day ;)  
Enjoy!**

Amy :

Just as I press the 'play' button, he turns to me and he looks really surprised :

"Do you REALLY wanna watch THIS movie?!"

It's Raiders of the Lost Ark.

I don't know why he's so amazed, really! I just wanna watch something he'd enjoy...

"Yeah... I feel bad about the last time we watched it. I shouldn't have said what I said about the story line" which is true, things like that just kept coming back to me sometimes during our break up. Just all of a sudden, out of nowhere I would remember something sweet about him, something sweet that he's done, and then i would remember how I belittled his interests sometimes... and the things he loved. True, he's been acting like a baby often , but if I truly loved him, I should have accepted him... And support him in whatever it is that he loves.

I can sense that he's unsure.

"Amy... You know I love you, but if you're going to find another plot hole, it is really gonna hurt me... honestly".

I just wanna tell him not to worry and that I'll stay silent, but somehow I can't get the words out of me. I just look at him, and the feelings are overwhelming me... I put my hand on his cheek and he looks at me incredulously, but he's not pulling away.

"Sheldon... I'm so sorry I said that. I should have never said that. You know, I've been thinking, during our break up..." - man, it is really hard for me to get the words out! - "I have often ignored your interests... Or rather... belittled them... I am so sorry. If I'm honest with myself... " I pause and look at him, and he has that "trying to figure me out" look, kinda like the one he had on the prom night, when I was trying to tell him I loved him, and was struggling with words... He looked at me in the same way then, kind of trying to figure me out and figure out what I'm thinking and feeling and where I was going with that...

It is so touching that it's pulling on my heart strings even more, and somehow makes my guilt stronger. I sigh.

"If I'm honest with myself... I think I've always been kind of passive aggressive with you about the whole... the whole touching thing... And some other unsaid things... It's not that I really had an issue with your interests - I might not share them, but I have nothing against them as well - but it's just that, when I couldn't get attention for days or weeks from you... " - my hands are in my lap now, and i'm just fidgeting, and he still gives me the same look, so much love and _attention_ in it - " and your tv shows, and your movies, and your comic books got so much attention from you, and you were so invested in them and so enthralled by them, I just felt... it made me feel... " - my voice becomes so quiet it's almost whispering - " Like I would never be as exciting to you... While _you_ were _that_ exciting to me... " I try to gain back my voice. "And well.. it was upsetting me, i guess. Hence my aggression towards your interests sometimes..

I'm not justifying what I used to do - just kind of hoping you'll see where i'm coming from?"

Now I just sound really unsure. I don't know. He just looked at me kind of sad/frustrated/ashamed, and I don't know what to make of it. Shouldn't he be happy I'm making amends, being honest, and trying to show my respect for the things he cares about?

I'm lost...

 **Sheldon :**

I don't like hearing that, AT ALL, but I've come to understand in the last few months where she's coming from... From her side, it really would look like that. And I _have_ ACTED insensitively A LOT - yes, never on purpose (okay, occasionally on purpose), but I've never really FELT that way about her. Whatever I did, it wasn't because I really didn't want her, but because I was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I did want her in my life.. So I can see how she's not seeing it... But that's wrong. I will show her how it really is. ...Probably a good way to start showing her how important she is would be to take her hand... She loves that, and she's known me hating it... so that would be a start. I take her hands in mine, and she looks up at me in surprise.

"Amy... I'm a person of habit. You know that. You're supposed to see through all of my idiosyncrasies... As a neurobiologist I mean... It is very VERY hard for me to change my habits... Speaking of which, today is actually laundry night" I sigh. It's been on the back burner of my mind for a while. I'm so happy to be here with her, but it doesn't mean I don't feel the disruption to my routine. I just choose to ignore it, but it is there.

"When you entered my life, everything changed... Suddenly I started feeling things I didn't feel before, caring about things I never cared about... It would not seem like a lot to a regular person maybe, but it seemed like a lot to me... Any change for me is overwhelming. So it's not like you weren't exciting to me... You were, you occupied my mind for quite a while now... It's just that I was choosing to ignore it because... It was easier that way. I didn't know how to cope with all that change. I'm not saying my favorite tv shows are not some of the most important things in my life - they are... But so are you. They make me so happy, and so excited , but so do you. Except , if I can never watch Star Wars again, I'll be devastated sure, bored and sad... But I... ' - I don't know if I should say that, but in the spirit of full disclosure I probably should - ' I won't be feeling like my heart is ripped out of my chest...

\- You felt that?

I don't know why she's so shocked. Didn't she feel the same way missing me?

\- Yeah... I missed you so much and no matter what I did, that feeling wouldn't go away... So, while it is true that I love my tv shows, and my comics, and many other things... more than I love some of my friends... Obviously I love you more. There are not many people I can say that about... Maybe only you, and my Meemaw, and my mother... I love Leonard and Penny too, but when they are away for a day, I don't miss them at all, unlike you... Ok, that is actually not true, I do miss Leonard... But - my point was - I can see why you'd think that way, but you're wrong... You have been number one for me for a long long time... I might have been reluctant to show it, even to myself, because if I have expressed it, it would imply a big change and I...

\- You are uncomfortable with it. - She is about to cry and I don't know if it's a good sign or a bad sign... How to tell the difference?!

\- Yeah... Why are you crying ? Amy ? Did I say something wrong?

\- No... - she shakes her head, - No, it's just... I can't believe you felt that way... And I feel horrible for causing you pain...

She moves away from me a little and puts her hands around her knees.

So she's told me why she's crying, and I still don't know if it's good or bad... String theory is easier than this relationship stuff!

\- Amy...

She looks up at me.

\- Why are you crying?

\- You're right, I shouldn't... I don't want to make today sad.. It's just that... I can't believe you said all those things to me.

She looks at me , and her eyes are shining, but they're still watery , and she's smiling, and it's like a shy smile..

\- Amy... You know I'm so bad at reading between the lines... Is it good or bad, what you're feeling?

She sighs and smiles.

\- Sheldon.. Human nature is not so easy. It's way more complex than good and bad. I am happy with everything you said to me because I feel loved, but I am sad because I feel like I've hurt you, and while I've never meant to hurt you , after what you just said now I feel I've underestimated how deeply you can feel and...

Why is she whispering?

\- Why are you whispering?

\- Cause I'm embarrassed .. and ashamed... admitting it to myself and to you that I did not see through you and did not see that I hurt you... Cause if I realized in the first place you feel the way you've just described, I never would have freaked out in the first place! ...

\- What do you mean?

 **Amy :  
** \- Well, when you mentioned the Flash on our anniversary... We were kissing , and I was... - better not tell everything, better not tell everything - I was SO happy, I felt SO good, and your hand was on my thigh , and I just... I was on cloud nine and just carried away, and then you've asked about the Flash and... The only thing I could think about, you were either so indifferent to kissing me, or so put off by it, that you started thinking of a tv show.. Normally it would hurt me but I'd brush it off, but at that moment It was multiplied because of how into you I was at that moment, and to hear you say that made me think you will never want me , NEVER, and...

\- I was also into you

Hearing him say that is still kind of unbelievable to me. I hear the words, but it doesn't really register in my head if I'm honest.

\- You were into me?

\- Yes

\- How into me ?

\- I was out of my spot!

\- And... ?

\- Out of my spot , Amy! You know my spot is the single most comforting thing to me in this universe. I was out of it, because... I was drawn to you more than to it... more than to comfort... Do you even know what it means to me?!

Hooooo.

\- You liked kissing me?

He nods.

\- I did.. Even after you interrupted it so horribly... And after that I felt double bad, because I still wanted to kiss you, and you started yelling at me...

I can't take it anymore. We're positioned almost the same now that it was back then, only on my couch. I reach forward and kiss him... He kisses me back and in a few seconds he puts his hand on my thigh.

I smile

\- Closure?

He smiles too :

\- Yeah...

\- So for closure, do we have to do exactly the same?

\- For a while, - he smiles and continues to kiss me.

A while mmm.

Then in a few seconds he squeezes my thigh a little and puts his hand a little higher.

I LOVE IT!

\- This is not the same... - I whisper.

He breaks the kiss and smiles :

\- I know... You said you liked it...

Oh I do! If only he knew HOW MUCH I like it all..

\- I do... Don't stop, - I smile.

He continues kissing me and I realize it's not movie time yet. I'm sooooo happy. So relieved. So... there are no words for it . Like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

So it's not just now. He liked it even then... He was out of his spot!

 **So tell me your opinions please! Do you think they need to talk about their issues more? Or make out instead ? Should I just describe that weekend, or also include 'missing scenes' :D from Amy's birthday in the story?**


End file.
